


a short break

by keizh



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/F, Post-Triangulum Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizh/pseuds/keizh
Summary: fumi's gotta grade these papers even if otome's distracting her.





	a short break

**Author's Note:**

> literally just an excuse to try to write some otofumi, but then i chickened out from embarrassment so the actual reason why i wrote this is really short i'm sorry!! maybe i'll try again later but dear lord i can't handle my own gay

Teaching at a university was not something Fumi had ever really considered, but given that research was a constant priority, the decision made perfect sense. It also helped that Otome had been more than interested in helping her out and Fumi was quite glad, actually, as her lectures would have been vastly more difficult to follow without her input.

In fact, one of the very first classes she had fell victim to her rather cut and dry explanations that were well above their heads. It had been quite the learning opportunity for Fumi and Otome had been there the entire time to try and help her with figuring out a good way to make her knowledge more accessible to her audience. Otome felt like she was also learning quite a good deal as well, considering she was usually the guinea pig with which Fumi would begin trying to describe a concept in the most basic terms she could muster. Not every time was a success, but she was making an effort and it showed. Such occasions made Otome take a quick glance over at Fumi with a small knowing smile, unable to hide her own pride in her friend's progress. Of course, Fumi never seemed to really notice, too focused on discussing the subject at hand.

There was a lot Fumi seemed to not notice about her friend, despite all the accidental touches and instances of hands lingering much too long on her while they worked together on the curriculum and assignments. Being physical was just something Otome tended to do and Fumi did not mind one bit, especially because the woman was one of the few she would actually allow to repeatedly invade her personal space. It was not until the time that they accidentally turned to face one another at the same time with faces only inches apart that Fumi had looked a bit taken off guard by their closeness. The silence was long as they both stared, looking equally as uncertain of what was unfolding between them exactly.

Given the length of silence and the fact that neither of them had yet to break off their mutual gaze, Fumi had come to only one conclusion and so she simply asked, “So are we going to kiss or not?”

Face flushed, Otome quickly broke off the stare and busied herself with trying to find where her pen had rolled off to, sputtering out some feeble attempt to change the subject and Fumi observed with a faint understanding smile as she went back to shuffling through her own files.

It was not until about a week later that they had actually kissed and then one kiss quickly became multiple.

 

* * *

 

It was after hours when Otome bustled into Fumi's office, the professor taking her attention off the paper she was staring at to raise a brow at the sudden intrusion.

"It's kind of late for coffee, don't you think?"

Otome just smiled at Fumi, placing the cup-holder down on the desk. "Well, I figured you might be pulling another late night considering grades have to be posted tomorrow, hm?"

"Haha, when did you become a mind-reader? Mind if I take a look at your brain sometime? Might be something interesting going on in there... could reeeeally help my research."

Otome makes a face at that, not particularly enjoying the thought of a scalpel to her head. "I'm afraid you won't find much, but I suppose you can try to see what you can through my ears for now."

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound promising. May as well try looking up your nose then..."

Otome playfully pokes her tongue out at her, before handing over a cup to Fumi who graciously accepts it.

"Your mocha. Hopefully it's not too sweet."

The warmth of the cup quickly heats up her rather cold hands and Fumi decides to wait a bit longer before attempting a sip to test the taste. Not that she was particularly picky about her coffee in the first place, but it was still nice that Otome tried to satisfy her despite that.

"As long as it's not totally black, I'm fine."

Otome knows this, but just nods at her, before taking her own cup in hand and circling the desk to stand next to Fumi's side and stare down at the mess of papers on her desk. There are some littered with marks and nearly illegible notes written in blue ink and others that have a score written clearly on them already. Otome wonders just how many more there are that need to be finished considering it is already almost 9 PM.

There's a paper that catches her eye and Otome plucks it out of the chaos to stare at it and Fumi goes back to staring at the paper she had been in the middle of grading before her companion entered. A sudden "hmmmm" brings Fumi's attention back off it, though, as she looks up at her friend.

"Yes?"

The "hm" grows more elongated and a little louder as Otome tries to think of how to put it exactly.

"Don't you think... this grade's a little harsh?"

Fumi blinks, before reaching up to grab the paper from Otome's hand in order to refresh her memory. A quick scan of the paper makes her hand it back over to her.

"Not really. They obviously didn't bother trying and they're lucky I'm even giving that much to them,” Fumi goes back to reading the other paper again.

Otome still does not seem convinced and Fumi sighs a little. "I'm not going to give them more than that out of pity, you know. That immediately discounts all the work everyone else actually put into this."

"Well, I'm not saying you should be doing that, but don't you think there's something else that could be offered?"

"The grades are due tomorrow."

"Still," Otome takes a sip of her coffee, careful not to burn her tongue, gaze still on the rather bleak score written on the paper.

Fumi seems uncertain of what else might be done in the situation and distracts herself by also taking a slow sip of her mocha, then another as she notices Otome is now sitting on the armrest of her chair. Setting down the coffee, Otome then moves her hand to pass by the back of Fumi's neck to rest on her other shoulder, leaning in a little to peer at the paper that Fumi is currently working on.

After a moment of reading, Otome cannot help but notice that Fumi is no longer looking at the paper and off to the side. Otome's fingers lightly trace along the shoulder and to the back of her neck again, which makes the woman shiver a little. The reaction makes Otome smile slightly, amused by the lack of response otherwise from Fumi. She keeps up the mindless light stroking of her fingers, leaning in a little closer.

“Hey, have you taken a break yet?”

Her voice is light and the warmth of her breath lingers against Fumi's ear.

A few seconds pass when Fumi takes yet another sip of her beverage, knowing full well that she had not in fact taken a break for the past however many hours since her last class ended. Even so, she is not sure it is so smart to admit that to Otome just yet, considering that she does have quite a number of grades to still determine. Her attention zeroes back in on the paper and Otome readily takes the hint to wait until she at least finishes up this one at least.

The feeling of Otome's fingers still lightly brushing against her speeds up the grading process and Fumi almost considers abandoning the decision to even finish her task for the moment, but powers through anyway even though she is fairly certain her ability to care about the quality of the paper before her has long since left. She leans forward to put her drink down before struggling to write a couple comments. Finally, the task comes to an end and Fumi slides the paper back onto the desk as Otome giggles at her.

“That didn't take you very long. Are you sure you didn't just throw out a random number for them?”

“Excuse me? “ The comment makes Fumi almost snort. “If you think that's the case, perhaps I will wait a little longer to take a break, then...”

She smirks to herself, moving her hand very slowly to reach for the paper again before Otome mock gasps at her, lightly grabbing her hand to keep from going any further. Keeping her hand trapped in hers, Otome adjusts her position a little more as Fumi's attention slowly meets her gaze. Releasing Fumi's hand, Otome leans in closer, ready to press her lips against hers.

“But really, Fumi, you should take more breaks.”

Again, Fumi cannot help but laugh softly at this. “What, so you can do this every time?”

At that, their lips meet in short gentle pecks until Otome breaks off momentarily to adjust her position to carefully place herself on Fumi's lap to face her properly. “Not necessarily. It's just healthy to take breaks every so often. This-” Otome interrupts her own speech to graze her lips against Fumi,”-is just a reward for working so hard.”

“Ah, is that so?”

“Well, I have been working pretty hard, don't you think?” Otome pulls away in just the slightest and Fumi looks rather amused by the response.

“Hmmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to indulge you then,” Fumi can feel the anticipation rising in the woman atop her and the heat is setting in at her own neck now as their gaze deepens in silence.

Slowly, Otome edges into another liplock, pressing forward with a little more force than last time and Fumi reciprocates the action, hands loosely at the other's sides. Fingers go back to lightly touching Fumi's neck and Otome ends up resting her arms loosely upon the scientist's shoulders, warm breaths reaching at her chin and to her jawline and back to lips once again. After another stint of gentle nuzzling and heavy breaths, the two pull away for a moment to catch their breath, cheeks flushed with heat.

It's then that the sound of aggressive buzzing from a phone goes off, rattling around the inside of the metal desk drawer, the noise startling the both of them. Fumi leans forward soon enough to slide open the drawer and fish out the phone. Sighing as she glances over the message, she immediately tosses the device back into the drawer again.

“What is it?”

“Just a last minute meeting I have to go to in the morning.”

“Mmm, are you sure you'll be okay?”

“One night without sleep isn't a problem at all for me.”

“That's what you say now, but think of how you'll feel tomorrow afternoon in the middle of class,” Otome makes sure to poke her for emphasis on the importance of this.

“Ugh... fine. I'll try to take a nap at some point, I guess.”

“Good enough for me,” Otome says with a smile, glad she has been able to convince her to make some effort to take care of herself.

She plants a quick smooch to Fumi's cheek at that and Fumi begrudgingly accepts it, looking mildly annoyed from the sudden interruption in mood. Though, she could not deny that it was probably necessary in order to end their break time activity. With that thought, another sigh is given and Fumi reaches forward again to take another unread paper from a pile, carefully moving with Otome still on her lap. Noticing that Fumi seemed to be over their little moment, she idly plays with the other's hair some before trying to nestle into her comfortably for the time being.

Minutes pass before either of them say anything else and Fumi is the one who breaks the silence after flipping through the pages of the paper in hand again, pressing the capped end of the pen against her lip.

“You know, I've been thinking...”

“About?”

“What you said earlier. Maybe I should let them try to rewrite it.”

Otome perks up at this. “Really?”

“Just this once though,” Fumi looks a little embarrassed for allowing herself to be lenient for once.

Still, Otome cannot help the growing smile on her face as she observes her friend, quickly smothering her in a rather overwhelming embrace and Fumi struggles to try to keep reading the paper despite this. She soon gives up though and just lets Otome nearly squeeze her to death, mumbling something about how one student's chance to redeem themselves was ruined because she was hugged too much. This immediately releases her from the hold and she straightens up in the chair again, looking rather disheveled.

“It's not so bad to try and provide alternatives sometimes.”

“Yeah, yeah. A-Anyway, I'm not going to finish all of this in time if you keep sitting on me like this...”

“Oh, am I distracting you?” Otome teases, wiggling a little and Fumi brings the paper to her face to try and block her out of her vision completely.

The action makes Otome chuckle and she concedes to the request, moving to a stand as Fumi slowly brought the paper down to peer cautiously after her. Otome takes to trying to at least help her out a little by organizing the seemingly sorted papers strewn about the desk, placing them in neat little piles as Fumi rolls her chair forward a little to grab her drink. It was no longer hot, but at least she didn't have to worry about accidentally burning her tongue anymore.

“Hey. Since tomorrow's Friday, want to go out?”

“After I take a nap, sure.”

Otome feels the adoration welling in her chest again at the statement, glad that Fumi is taking heed of her request this time.

“Great. It's a 'date' then.”

There's a pause as Fumi thinks about the implications of the word used even though she is aware their outing is bound to simply be the same as usual. 

“Well, that's a new one. 'Date', huh?”

“Mhmm, I thought I should step it up a little,” Otome winks at her.

Another sip of her drink and Fumi's mind lingers on the mild sweetness at her lips before responding.

“... Well, then, a 'date' it is.”

 


End file.
